


It is only the sacred things that are worth touching

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Para um demônio tocar em um anjo doía





	It is only the sacred things that are worth touching

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Baseado em um headcanon que eu vi no tumblr. O título vem de uma citação de Oscar Wilde

Entrar uma igreja sentia como andar em uma praia com areia quente para um demônio. Água benta em contato com um demônio destruiria completamente sua existência. E tocar um anjo doía.

Crowley descobriu isso razoavelmente rápido, ele e Aziraphale estavam andando por entre um dos jardins mesopotâmicos quando em uma passagem razoavelmente estreita seus braços roçaram levemente um contra o outro, e sentiu por um momento como se a sua pele estivesse queimando no ponto de contato. Ele conseguiu disfarçar e Aziraphale que estava distraído demais falando sobre a arquitetura não notou, na hora Crowley disse para si mesmo que ele fez isso para não dar para alguém da oposição a informação de uma possível vantagem sobre ele.

Mas logo ele percebeu que isso era besteira, era negócio sobre Aziraphale e que no seu centro ele era gentil, e ao contrário do que alguns possam acreditar aquela era uma característica rara para anjos. Anjos foram feitos para serem guerreiros de deus, pra fazer a vontade de seu criador se tornar uma realidade, mesmo que por força. Crowley não conseguia pensar em nenhum anjo que teria simplesmente dado sua espada para dois humanos sem nenhuma ordem para fazê-lo apenas porque eles pareciam indefesos e estavam com frio. Exceto apenas por aquele que o fez. Basicamente Crowley tinha certeza que o anjo não usaria aquilo para machucá-lo, mas apenas o mero fato de que ele poderia e tão facilmente pesaria em sua mente.

Crowley diz para si mesmo muitas vezes que não importava realmente, ele podia ao menos ter sua companhia, ouvir sua voz e apreciar seus pensamentos, ele podia o ver rir e comer e aproveitar a vida. Mesmo que as vezes ao mesmo tempo ele esteja com suas mãos nos seus bolsos ou segurando uma a outra em suas costas para impedir a si mesmo de ir na direção da única coisa sagrada que suas mãos continuamente ansiavam tocar.


End file.
